Crossing Samantha
by Rkoiseverything
Summary: Samantha is tired of Randy's bull, so it's her time to make him hurt. When she releases the evidence, He'll have no choice but to kneel down to her.
1. Chapter 1

Crossing Samantha

That bastard had the nerve to have an affair with a whore he met on the road. He doesn't know I know, you see Randy thinks he is smarter than me because he has been doing this since we met. I love him but this is the last straw, now I'm gonna hurt him like he hurt me.

It's the weekend and Randy is home until next Friday, he's in the corner playing with Alanna and her dolls.

"Randy, sweetie come help me lift the couch."

"But mommy daddy's was gonna help me fix the dollhouse," Alanna whined.

"Stay right here, Al daddy's just gonna go help mommy with the couch and then I'll help you fix your house."

Randy walks over to the couch and helps me move it across the room. When we sat it down, Randy kissed my neck and whispered, "I've been missing you. We haven't had sex in a month and you know how I get when I don't have my sex."

I rubbed my temples, "Randy not tonight. I'm tired and I have a headache."

"Fine, you're a grouchy bitch anyway," He says as he walks away.

"Randy you are overreacting, whenever someone tells you 'no' you get an attitude like a 5 y/o grow up."

He turns around, with the veins in his forehead sticking out and throbbing, (gawd I love it when that happens) "You stupid bitch, all I ask is for you to give me the one thing that makes a man a man and you won't even do that no wonder I-,"

"No wonder what Randy? Hmm, are you cheating on me Randy?"

"Mommy, Daddy, stop fighting!"

Randy grabs his keys and walks out, "I'm gonna go get a drink. I'll be back later."

Alanna starts crying, "Look at what you're doing to this family Randy," I scream at Randy.

He turns around and calmly says, "What am I doing? Sam I try, ok, I try. I try to please you and keep you happy but I can't. I'm never good enough to make you smile."

"That's not true."

"Really, Sam, Really? You look at me in disgust. You never laugh at my jokes or kiss me back. I try to hold you but you pull away."

"Because you're cheating, and I smell her on you."

Randy walks out the door but leaves his phone on the counter...

_**This is my first fanfiction next chapter I'll to introduce Randy's mistress reviews are welcomed!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Randy's phone starts to ring. I think to myself should I or shouldn't I pick it up. But I pick it up and I see that she texted him. Gabrielle, his mistress. The whore that stole him from me. She destroyed my family! I open the text and of course, she sent him a picture of her pussy. With the caption: Thinking about you and touching myself like you wanted xoxo  
So I am deciding to call her, right now.

She picks up, "Hey sexy. I missed you today, was all wet for you and playing with my dildo before you called."

"Hey bitch, why are you still fucking my husband?"

"Uh, hey Sam. I was kidding, um, why do you have Randy's phone?"

"You don't get to ask the questions, I do. Now, why are you fucking my husband?"

"I, uh, I'm not. We kid around like that. We're really good friends and all that good stuff."

"Fuck you. Where is my husband, Gabrielle?"

"Umm, I don't know."

I hear Randy ranting in the background about me, "Bitch put him on the phone, NOW!"

"Um, ok, here Randy."

Randy takes the phone and there's a nervous tint in his voice, "Hi, Sam."

"You better get your ass home in 10 minutes or I take Alanna and leave."

I hung up, I am so pissed now. That man is so frustrating. But I love him (I think) and I know Al loves him. I just can't do this anymore.

I hear his car pull up in the driveway, I'm geared for World War 3. He walks in and...I find myself running towards him. I call him a bastard and ask him how can he do this to me. Randy gently pulls me off him and kisses me.  
"Randy. Stop kissing me."

"No, you need this."

"I DON'T WANT YOU AFTER YOU'VE BEEN WITH THAT WHORE!" I sob.

Randy starts to take my shirt off and kiss my neck, "You want me."

He kisses my lips again and I give in. He runs his fingers down my back and unhooked my bra.

"Randy...what about Al?"

"She's asleep right?"

"Yeah...but-"

"Then shut-up."

He runs his finger over my nipple, sending chills down my spine. He smiles and says, "You like that don't you?"  
I moan to answer him. He walks me back to the couch and lays me down, and starts to lick and suck my nipples.  
"Oh yes, Randy. I've missed you."

He unbuttons and pulls down my pants, and kisses down my stomach.

"Should I stop?" He asks.

"No, please don't, I've needed you."

He precedes to take of my panties and kiss farther down. Randy looks up at me and starts to rub my clit.  
"Yes, Randy! Please don't stop."

He bends his head down and licks my pussy. I look down and moan louder when he makes eye contact. I arch my back and grab his hair, he stands up and takes his clothes off.

"He's been throb-,"

"Daddy is that you?" Alanna asks as she comes around the corner.

"Um, just stay right around the corner sweetie."

We hurry to put our clothes on and tell her to come here. She sits in Randy's lap and comments on the fact that his "belt buckle" is too hard, and Randy and I burst out laughing. She asks if Randy and I are ok, and we say yes. Sometimes I wish that were true.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We finally get Al in bed and we are tired af. I leave Randy to read Al a book, while I go take a shower. I was putting shampoo in my hair when I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

"Shall we continue?" Randy asks as he rubs my nipples.

"No. You tried to seduce me out of accusing you of cheating. Now get out so I can finish washing my hair."

He mumbles to himself as he gets out the shower. Gawd I can't help but to stare at his ass, it's so nice and firm. I finish getting ready for bed and walk towards the bed, I see that Randy is asleep. I lay beside him and can't help it when I spoon into him, I feel him move closer and our thighs touch.

His tongue touches my neck and licks upward, "Are you still mad at me?

"Yes, Randy."

He sits up, "Dammit Sam. I'm sorry ok. I didn't mean to cheat ok. It's just so hard sometimes."

"What's hard, Randy?"

"You. You get these 'I don't need nor want you' attitude and push me away. We haven't had sex in a month and whenever I try to you say no. I needed Gabrielle to satisfy my sex hunger until you did."

I lean towards him and whisper, "That still doesn't make cheated ok."

"I know Sam. But I've missed you and-"

I kissed him because I know when he's sincere and I know he won't cheat again. Randy pulls away and starts to kiss wear my neck meets my shoulder (did I ever mention how much I like that) then his hands run down to my ass and spanks me (I like that too). I put my hands around his bulge and squeeze, he moans into my ear and tells me to rub it for him-I laugh and start to rub slowly across his cock making sure I squeeze harder when I get to the middle. He then motions for me to suck it and moves to the edge of the bed. I get on my knees and l start and the base going up.

"Fuck yeah, Sam. Use more spit," he moans.  
I lick every vein and lick under the head (because that's how to get a man excited). He picks me up and puts me on the bed and pulls my clothes off. Lucky for him, I was wearing a g-string and he ripped it off (I had the scar for a week) he bends his head down and starts to lick my clit. I moan and throw my head back (that man has a way with pleasuring me). He stops and slides into to me and we find that special rythme. I meet his hips with mine and feel myself fall climax I've never had before. He lays beside me panting and sweating, "That was the best sex I've had in awhile."

"Yes," I say breathless, "a long time."  
I cuddle up to him and lay on his chest, his scent was everywhere and it was intoxicating. I fall asleep and dream of it over and over again.

_**The next chapter will start to go into what Randy does on the road and more into his and Gabrielle's relantionship. Enjoy!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Three months ago_  
_Randy's Pov_

"Mmm Gabby you smell so good," I say as I wake up next to Gabrielle

"Baby, you held out long last night," Gabrielle rubs Randy's chest.

"Yeah. I had some things on my mind, about Sam and Alanna."

"Don't think about them right now Randy. You're with me babe."

"Gabby, that's my family. I love my wife and kid. They are everything to me."

"I thought I was your everything."

"Don't be ridiculous, that's my family. I mean you're cool and all but they are who I go home to at night."

"So I'm just your little whore? What about all those nights last year when you came crying to me when Sam kicked you out? What about all those nights in my bed Randy?"

"You're not a whore. You are my...m-mistress."

"Same thing as a whore Randy."

"No."

"You pay me, come over when you please, and your wife doesn't know about me. Yeah, that sounds like whore behavior."

"Are you on your period? You are really bitchy this morning and you haven't even made me breakfast."

Gabrielle gets up, walks to the kitchen, makes a bowl of Cheerios (with milk of course), walks back and throws it at Randy, "There's your breakfast bitch."

Randy gets up and starts to put his clothes on, "Fuck you, I'm going back to my hotel room to pack. I have to board a plane and go a Smackdown event in 6 hours."

Gabby wraps her arms around Randy's waist, "Can I come too?"

"No. I can't risk my wife finding out about us."

"Don't you already think she knows? I mean she hasn't slept with you in forever and she doesn't sleep in the same bed with you anymore. Randy I think she knows."

"Nonsense, she doesn't know. And we've been fighting a lot lately so that's why we haven't been sleeping together."

"Randy, Sam's smarter than we think. She called me the other day and asked me about you. I-"

"What did you tell her?"

"Just wait a second. I told her that we were just friends and that you weren't cheating. Then she asked where you were, and I told her I didn't know."  
"Good girl."

"Aren't I supposed to get a treat for that?"

Randy turns around and kisses her, "There's your treat."

"Well I was hoping it was more than a kiss."

"Tell you what, when I get back to St. Louis Friday, I'll give you the rest of your treat."

"That's fine with me daddy."

"I thought I told you not to call me daddy."

"Yeah, I forgot, sorry."

Randy finishes putting his clothes on and walks toward the door, "Bye, Gabby. I'll miss you."

"Bye, Randy! I'll miss you too baby."

_Gabrielle's POV_

I love that man, his money, and his sex. Good God he knows how to put it down and stay up. Sam doesn't know how to treat Randy, I do. She doesn't even kiss him right, I do. I don't even see why he's with her still, I mean I know he has a kid and all but the kid doesn't even look like him. But Randy's a good man, he takes care of her and their kid. I want him, I'll take him from her but first I have a few people to call...

**_The next chapter will go into Gabrielle's plan to destroy Sam's family and steal Randy away. Hope you like it! _**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Present day

I wake up to find Sam on my chest, it's an unusual feeling but I still like it. I push her off me so I can go take a shower (I'm still sticky from last night) as I move her off me she wakes up.

"Randy, where are you going?" Sam asks sleepily.

"Oh-uh, I was going to take a shower."

"Can I join?"

I kiss her forehead and laugh, "Sure you can join me."

I get up and walk towards the bathroom to pee (naked of course) right as Alanna walks in, "Mommy, I'm hungry."

"Uh, ok sweetie. Go wait downstairs while Daddy and Mommy get dressed."

Alanna walks out the room and Randy grabs his boxer/briefs, "That was close."

"Yeah, we haven't been careful lately. I keep forgetting she's here sometimes."

Randy walks out the room and I grab my robe, I look in the mirror as I was walking out and think 'God, I look old. What is this marriage doing to me?'

Randy's POV

I'm fixing eggs when Sam comes down the stairs. I look up and say to myself '_I've aged her way beyond her years. I never do anything right, I can't even keep my wife happy. I can't even stay happy, her dad was right.'_

Sam taps me on the shoulder, "Ran what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. I'm just thinking."

"Well, you're letting the eggs burn," Sam giggles.

I shrug and laugh, "Oopsies."

Alanna turns around and asks, "Where's me breakfast? I'm hungry Daddy."

I smile, "It's on the way, Daddy kinda messed up your eggs but they're still good."

I hand Al and Sam their plates and sit down to enjoy a cup of coffee when my phone rings.

"Hello."

"Hi baby," Gabrielle purrs.

I get up and walk into the living room, "I thought I told you we were done!"

"Oh Randy baby you don't mean that. You were mad that's all."

"Don't ever call me while I'm at home again," I say and hang up.

"Randy, who was that?," Sam calls.

"Nothing, just a thing in the past now."

I feel Sam wrap her arms around my waist, "I still love you Randy."

"I love you too. I'm so sorry about what I put you guys through."

"Randy if I didn't leave you then (during the dark days) I wouldn't leave you now. Why do you keep thinking I'll leave you? You're my husband and I love you."

I turn around and kiss her forehead, "You know I'm self conscious about us. I worry a lot."

"Randy as long as you try not to cheat again, I'll always be here for you. I know I'm not the most supportive person I should be when it comes to you traveling all the time but if you try I'll try."

There's a knock on the door, and Sam pulls away and opens it.

"Why the fuck are you here!?"

"I'm here to talk to Randy," Gabrielle says.

I run to the door and push Gabrielle outside, "I thought I told you never to come to my house."

"Well I wanted to see if you still wanted me in person."

"I don't. Get the hell away from my house before I call the cops."

"Oh Randy, you don't mean that. You're just saying that because Sam's behind you. As soon as you guys get into another argument, you'll come running back to me."

"No, I won't. Sam, call the police and tell them that someone is trespassing on my land and won't leave."

"Ok Randy, I'm leaving," Gabrielle says while walking to her car, "but you'll regret this. I'll make sure of it."

Gabrielle leaves and I walk back to the house thinking about how I put my family in danger. Someone needs to get rid of Gabrielle and I know just the person.****

**_Sorry it took so long to update. School sucks when you have to write fanfiction. The next chapter is gonna be a thriller and it's gonna take me awhile to update._**


End file.
